Glue
by ani.writes
Summary: However, he refused to believe it. He just held onto the small piece of hope that he had like it was his lifeline. Like, without it, he was going to fall apart, like it was the glue holding his broken parts together.


A/N: This is just a dumb one-shot cause why not and this time, it's Ninjago! I have been a fan for a couple of months but decided to go a hand at writing since I have been **doing a lot of art for it! This is mostly angst since I am not capable of writing anything but it. If I do, it's probably apocalypse but I don't want apocalypse to come so early since I want to live my life :P**

**Here's me exploring season 8 elements. Here we go, weenies!**

* * *

**Glue**

The whole world came crashing down. Everything that was happening, mocking him. Adding insult to injury, like rubbing salt into flesh deep wounds. Everything hurts even though Lloyd had denied it many times.

He saw all his friends die right before him as the Bounty crashed onto the cold hard ground. The sound of the crash was so great that his ears began ringing when the sound faded into a memory that will forever claw the back of his mind before he goes to bed.

After every battle, he was left to collect the broken pieces of his hearts, put it back together and move on. It was not like he had any choice. After every victory, the mental scars reopened, nightmares dancing before his eyes.

However, he refused to believe it. He just held onto the small piece of hope that he had like it was his lifeline. Like, without it, he was going to fall apart, like it was the glue holding his broken parts together.

Nya's warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, she could hear her sniffle loudly into his ears. Her breathing hitched every time she tried not to sob. Her tears were like a waterfall, streaking her warm-coloured face, her cheeks very red as she allowed the tears to finally fall like a waterfall.

_However, this time, the super glue that held him to together failed him._ He was a broken weeping mess on the floor. It was as if, it was a permanent scar that could never be healed.

_Why,_ he asked himself. _Why could he never be good enough?_

Despite all the effort he put in, all the blood, flesh, tears shed on it, it all made him feel hollower and this was the final blow. _No glue is going to hold him together._

His heart twisted in ways he never knew it could. There was a pang of heaviness that bubbled within him, destroying the last piece of hope that he had so religiously held onto, hoping that it would triumph. Maybe, one day, he will get out of this mess. _That everything will turn out okay!_

_But, Destiny had other plans for him._ The world was cruel, hopeless. After all the good he tried to spread, the lives he tried to save, the only thing he got in return was his hope to be crushed into pieces like fragile glass.

He slumped down, his eyes closed, holding back the warm tears prickling under his eyelids. Smoke billowing from the Bounty as tears obscured his vision as he tried not to think too much it. However, the emotions he felt was too hard to hold in. It wanted to flow out, explode. His body felt heavy as he wiped away the tears that threatened to escape.

Lloyd could not start on how Pixal was feeling about. He knew that Pixal had loved Zane. And losing him would be so horribly painful that he could only imagine.

* * *

No one dared to open their mouths, the silence had melancholy hanging heavily, threatening to make them collapse onto the ground. They could not believe anything that was happening. The city was changing so quickly right before their eyes.

Their once-proud metropolis reduced to nothing but ruins. On the streets where the _Sons of Garmadons_ and not the citizens that lived there. No one dared to peep out of their houses. Curtains drawn over the windows like a thick blanket on the standing houses. Signs of life was hard to notice since there was nothing but the wind blowing the trash and dust that were on the floor.

Sounds were a rare occurrence. No one dared to make the slightest of squeaks in fear for their lives. Distress was clearly settling over like a thick blanket over the remains of the city.

"Nya?" Lloyd called out softly as they were in the basement of a warehouse, the air was chilly as the December weather settled in but they had nothing shield themselves from the weather. Nya sighed as she turned towards Lloyd as she chewed on the noodles that Skylor has sent them.

_Thank FSM for that or they would have to go through without food. Noodles are way better than dealing with an empty stomach._

"Yeah, Lloyd?" Nya asked, her eyebrows quirked up as she looked back the younger boy.

"Can pass me one of the take-outs?" Lloyd asked as he gestured to the boxes next to her that were filled with noodles. Nya made a noise in agreement and passed him a pair of disposable chopsticks and the noodles.

However, from judging Lloyd's face, Nya knew he wanted to say something else that he had been burying deep inside. Honestly, Nya would not blame him. She also had some skeletons in the closet too. She sighed softly at Lloyd before turning back to her own, wrinkling at it since that has been the only thing she had been eating for the past few weeks.

Her heart twisted as she looked at his face, her gut wrenched with so much pain. She wanted to hug him. He had changed a lot over the ears. He had battle scars, the baby fats had almost disappeared, his voice deepening as days passed.

_Nya could no longer believe that was the ten-year-old brat that she had first met._ It has only been four years since then but he looked like he was much older, judging from the looks in his eyes. He had seen horrors unimaginable and he was still a child despite all the protests from him._ A child training to become a soldier._

Silence pursed the air, Nya heart twisted more looking at the baby brother of the team. All the innocence drained away as time passed, leaving more scars for him to sport. Nya could not believe that Lloyd's life force fading. Her eyes switched over to where Pixal and Misako were, their eyes now darting towards the youngest member in the room.

_It was not the same anymore._ Ever since, Kai's, Jay's, Zane's and Cole's death, nothing had been the same without hearing their voices. The atmosphere was so quiet that they could not believe anything that was happening. Happiness was drained like water and had fallen into a gutter. The silence mocking at them about their loss.

_They all wished it to be a nightmare but it was not like they had any choice, did they? Hope was their super glue and it is not working._

* * *

I** hope ya'll like it. Leave a review cause I would love to know what you think of it!**


End file.
